


Law 69

by wasadapillow



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: 3 Vs, 3 Vs are Besties, AU, Alastor is asexual, Alastor is not going to last long, Alternate Universe - Police, Character Death, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Police, Seviathan is an ass, Smut, Valentinos a flirtatious little shit, Vox doesn't know personal space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasadapillow/pseuds/wasadapillow
Summary: The city of Hazbin is a quiet place.It usually never causes trouble, so Alastor- the only cop in the City- wants to move on from the police force and follow his dream to be a successful radio star. However, when a recent murder strikes a local bar, Alastor has to put his dream to the side and find out who the murderer is - accompanied by his worse enemy and much more successful counterpart - Vox.
Relationships: Alastor & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction will be updated on Sundays.  
> This is an AU, where Alastor is a regular police officer and Vox is a FBI Agent. Alastor is done with Vox's bullshit most of the story, and Vox has ex issues.

_ The city of Hazbin was always known for the friendly townsfolk. _

The area did have a beautiful landscape, though, with dull gray mountains that rolled lazily along the distance. Small houses were lined up beside each other, all with perky brownish green stalks of grass, and tall, long bushes that separated the houses. The houses were painted either yellow or white, and just nearby was a tall structure. The structure was a reddish brown, with a flashing light that read, ‘ _Welcome to the City of Hazbin!_ ’. The city had a low population, so everyone knew each other. The mailman would approach a house and may strike up a conversation with the demon inside. No one was ever a stranger within the city. 

That’s how Mayor Charlie liked it. 

Mayor Charlie was a cheerful woman, with long blond hair that was loosely tied into a ponytail. Her outfit seems to be lazily pulled on, with her bright red vest always unbuttoned and her collar shirt crooked. The frilly black skirt she always wore was always awkward on her, as well. The clip clop of her black high heels with a glued on white cotton ball always alerted demons whenever she was nearby. And that sound was always fast paced, her holding folders that were falling from her arms, and her trying to catch it with any free hand she had available- which wasn’t much. That’s why she relied on her assistant, Vaggie, to do the more important paperwork.

While Charlie was unneat and unkept, her partner seemed to differ. Vaggie’s hair was always in an uptight bun, with gray locks straying from it occasionally, all held in a single pink bow. Her work attire consisted of a short white dress and gray vest, which was always buttoned. She wore black heels that she knew how to walk in, never once staggering or losing balance in them. While Charlie brushes off incidents or procrastinates, Vaggie gets things done as soon as she can. The two females were so polar opposite, but they were splendid lovers, and evened each other out. 

That’s what Alastor learned about this small city. 

It had its way of balancing itself out, with demons so polar opposite yet still friends. However, Alastor found it more difficult to make friends within the city. The Radio Host liked to keep to himself, staying within his small radio tower and providing the city with his form of entertainment. However, he also works for the city’s police department. Alastor believes he does a splendid job at it, he doesn’t deal with much issues because of the city’s small, crammed atmosphere. It bored him, sometimes he believed that a police officer wasn’t needed in the first place. 

Though, Charlie wasn’t budging on the idea of removing the law enforcement. “Al, can I call you Al? Listen- what if something… big happens! What if something were to… explode in our faces that could change our city’s history! Think about it, if we have no crime stoppers, we could be vulnerable to any crimes!” Charlie had explained, while walking back and forth to try to find a book. 

Alastor grit his teeth, still holding his smile. “What crimes are you talking about?” He had kept his voice cheery, not once budging from his place as Charlie searched. “The biggest crime this month was a missing traffic cone, but it turned out that the traffic cone had never even existed!” 

“Exactly! And who was the guy who solved that?” Charlie had laughed, standing on the tips of her toes to reach on a higher shelf. “If you haven’t come to that conclusion, we would have still been looking for that traffic cone!” 

Alastor then rubbed his temple, his eyes closed as an exhausted sigh escaped his mouth. “You’re missing the point. Mayor Charlie, what I’m saying is that there’s no need for a police force if this city has no… crimes! Plus, we have neighboring cities and towns that do have active police forces! Besides, once my police jig is up I can focus more on my other career. One that actually matters.” 

A clap of thunder drew Alastor out of his thoughts, his red fluffy ears perked up as the car swerved to the right, narrowly hitting an old demon. The deer demon scowled and looked back briefly, shaking his head as he continued driving that small, old police car. It’s sleek black paint job had a bit of rust tinting near the ends of the wheels, white rounding around the tires. The car is a round like object with one single red light on top of it. Rain pattered onto the windows, it’s split front window drenched in the droplets. The small car pulled up to a low, long building. It was an older building, dull with a row of bushes surrounding the front entrance. Alastor turned to the back of the car, taking out a black umbrella.

Opening the car door and pushing the umbrella out into the rain, he opened it and stepped outside. Wind battered against it as he hurried into the building, clutching the umbrella tightly with his claws. Stepping inside, he shook the umbrella with a grumble, before closing it and shoving it onto a hanger. His ears were flat on his head, his hair drenched with water. It felt like the umbrella didn’t help protect him from getting wet. Alastor moved his hands back, pulling his short hair back and squeezing it in an attempt to get water out. His black boots clicked on the marble white floors, and the lights flickered on as he walked deeper into the building. 

Walking further inside, a picture caught his eye. Turning his head and flicking his wet red ears up, he scanned over a portrait of a few demons. It was a large painting, well done as well. It was surrounded by a golden frame, with the words  _ In Our Honor  _ written above. The painting consisted of a few well known demons, ones that many look up to. However, two demons caught Alastor’s attention. 

One of them is a very tall moth, with pale purple skin and a long red police coat with white and black striped fluff surrounding his neck area. The coat was buckled by a few buttons, with a long black and white stripe down the center. The coat looked like a dress, covering what appears to be black pants. Around his waist was a hot pink pistol. This male wore heart shaped glasses, with a hat to top it all off. This man is Valentino, a well known FBI Agent. 

Next to him was a shorter male, with a TV screen for a head. He wore a long loose black blazer, with a fancy military like cap to top it off. Underneath the blazer was a red collared shirt with black stripes, and pitch black tight pants. His boots were kneehigh, tipped with light blue on the heels and toes. Vox was the partner of Valentino, also well known and very successful. Alastor despised him. The TV seemed to have everything his way, with a successful TV show of his own, a job that pays well, and too many fangirls. But Alastor does not envy Vox. The radio host sighs under his breath and turns away, stepping through the building and leaving the portrait behind, though his thoughts never strayed from the FBI Agency. 

He never met any of them, besides one.

Not that the deer demon would want to, they all seem like egotistical brats. Vox and Valentino especially. Valentino is a flirtatious man, and Alastor even wonders how this man got into the FBI with such an attitude towards sex. Vox is a charismatic man, but Alastor could tell Vox has an ego that needed daily attention. Sighing under his breath, he shook his head once again. He used to be friends with one of the FBI Agents- Rosie. They used to be great friends during school times. 

The two would get into trouble as children. Mainly Alastor, with Rosie warning him that he probably shouldn’t do the things he did. Alastor wasn’t the best child in elementary, always causing issues and starting fights with the other children. At first, it was small issues, such as retorting back to the teacher or simply arguing with other kids. Then, it turned to violence. Alastor almost killed a kid for a strawberry. 

He could vividly remember the attack, his small fingers clasped around the boy’s neck, blood pooling around the small child’s head as he violently twitched. The dim screams and crying of younger demons, and the faint voice of Rosie yelling at him to stop. That was when their friendship ended, and the day that Alastor learned he possesses such raw power. Raw strength to attack the other demons. That’s when he began to behave in school, so he could move up the ranks quicker. Rosie had moved away by then, and the next time Alastor saw her was during a radio show. A host was discussing how a FBI agent discovered the case of a missing boy and the murder of his mother, and safely recovered the boy as well as caught the killer. While that was the biggest case Rosie has ever been involved in, it still made her among the best. 

Not as good as Vox and Valentino.

The two were practically unstoppable together. Vox and Valentino were amazing, and hardworking. Even Alastor could admit that, despite having a disliking towards the two. Vox especially knew what he was doing in the force. The TV Head had never failed to solve a crime, and had always solved it fast and efficiently. Vox was someone who everyone strived to be like. He knew what he was doing in life, and worked hard for it. Even Alastor could appreciate one’s work, even if said demon was a cocky bitch. 

Alastor was now in his office, looking at himself in a long slim mirror. His red and black uniform was soaked, with his hat pushed into his belt. The demon’s shoes were a bit muddy from walking outside, and his deer tail was down and spikey. He moved his ears a bit, twitching and flicking water across the reflection. Alastor rubbed his badge before turning away, walking to his desk and sitting down. His desk was organized, with everything having its own place. 

Alastor is an old fashion man. 

He had a radio on his right, with a small vase that had a rich red rose growing inside it. There was a small clock on the left, ticking softly as time moved on. Beside it were a couple of folders, all stacked with paperwork. Alastor took off his black gloves, tapping the desk with a single one, before sighing under his breath. 

Taking a folder, he moved it in front of him and opened it. As he began to read, he allowed himself to drift off again. This time, he thought of the townsfolk. 

First, there was his good friend Husk. Husk is a black and white cat, with bandaged wings. His wings were broken from a scuffle in his own bar, and could never be used again. He wore a usual bartender outfit, which was loose on his own body, with no shoes. His bartender outfit was a black vest with a white undershirt, with loose black pants and white cuffs on the ends of them. Husk owns a bar not too far from the police station, a flashy purple and blue color scheme that popped out from the city’s usual style. 

His coworker is Angel Dust. Angel Dust is a tall, white and pink spider. He wore tight clothes, with a  _ very  _ exposing top and  _ very  _ tight shorts. Angel Dust was there to entertain the demons that go to this bar. He would strut around in his knee high boots, flirting with everyone that was within it. He hated Angel Dust, the spider was much too sexual for him to tolerate. Angel Dust is rumored to have a connection with Valentino, though. That made him curious. 

The next demon was Niffty. Niffty is the housemaid for Charlie. She wears a frilly pink and yellow dress, with a cute Paris aspect to it. The small demon is usually found at Charlie’s large building, dusting off the old statues and paintings that hung on the crimson walls. It was usually a clean area because of this, and Alastor did have to admire Niffty’s hard work and dedication. 

Before his mind could wander elsewhere, there was an abrupt noise that came from the radio. His ears twitched in annoyance, and he reached out his hand to dial it down before a gleeful voice came from the speaker. Her voice was the usual high pitch annoying news anchor, way too happy for life. Of course, Alastor did not take her tone too much into consideration.

What really caught his attention was what she was saying.

“Good morning listeners of 666! My name is Katie Killjoy, coming in live at the Hazbin Bar! Police are investigating what looks to be a murder scene that happened not too long ago! We’ll update you soon!” The audio clipped out, and the old swing tuned back in with the soft sound so static. Alastor’s finger hovered over the dial, before he stood up sharply.

The chair was almost knocked out from under him due to the sudden movement, but Alastor didn’t care. Pulling on his coat, the radio host rushed outside to his old fashioned car, stepping inside and buckling his seatbelt. The engine roared after Alastor started the car, before it skidded off into the stormy rain, towards the Hazbin Bar. 


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload this earlier. Chapters will get a lot longer than these, these are only short due to being moreso introduction chapters!

_ The Hazbin Bar is a well known establishment run by Husk. _

He did tag team it, though, with Angel Dust. The two did surprisingly well running such an establishment. The bar never had much trouble, aside from drunken bickering and driving. The radio host could solve those situations easily, and they were never usually trouble. The worst was pulling a drunk driver over and getting punched in the nose. He obviously punched the guy right back in the jaw, his smile turning more menacing as he glowered down at the drunken demon. They backed down.

Hazbin never was as entertaining as he thought, though. Sometimes he does regret moving to the small city in the Nine Circles. He has only heard of it over the 666 News while passing through a neighborhood. There was a small TV shop located where he was walking, and what caught his attention was the president’s daughter on the multiple flashy screens. She was sitting next to a very tall blond spider, her hands clasped together and her smile pulled upwards nervously. She was claiming that Hazbin would be the perfect utopia, a place that would make demons better because of the crime rate skyrocketing in the Nine Circles. Of course, her idea was laughed at, but Alastor was curious. 

Of course, he knew the idea wouldn’t work. It was ridiculous, and outright out of her control. However, he wanted to find entertainment in her work. Alastor’s radio hosting had decreased in popularity ever since the TV was introduced, so he had hoped he could bring his own work to Hazbin and start over as well. Charlie made him the ‘City’s Sheriff.’ 

It made him upset inwardly, however he figured there would also be entertainment in law enforcement. Though there never was. Due to this, Alastor had to shorten time for his radio talk shows, and had to focus on paperwork and patrols around the city. He hated it. All the other demons were able to be who they wanted to be.

Alastor’s old police car slowly pulled up into a parking lot. There were a lot of people in the location already, crowding around the bar and chattering among themselves. There was already police tape blocking off the entrance to the bar, with it wrapped around a few nearby pillars that were smooth and gray. Alastor was briefly confused by this, and parked the car, stepping out and shutting the door. Red and blue flashes illuminated the area, since it was already getting dark. The rain had lightened into a drizzle, though it was still annoying to the radio host. 

Outside the bar stood a black and white cat and a tall white spider. The black and white cat looked annoyed, though his ears were twitching nervously and his tail was lashing back and forth. The white spider looked upset, his eyes swollen just slightly from crying and mascara streaked down his face. Alastor took a deep breath and greeted them, smiling like usual. 

“Good evening, Husk and Angel!”

Husk turned, his attention now focused on Alastor as his exhausted looking eyes narrowed. Alastor had dragged Husk and Niffty with him to work in the Hazbin city. Husk never seemed to appreciate it, but nevertheless he did his job. Niffty, however, loved hers. She would spend hours just trying to get an old stain from the floor. 

“What the fuck are you doing here.” Husk’s gruff voice replied, before he realized how stupid that question sounded and lifted a claw when Alastor opened his mouth. “Actually, screw that question. You’re here in that sad looking clown mobile to investigate the murder.”

“Indeed I am, Husk my boy!” Lowering his tone, he leaned closer to the grumpy bartender and flicked his red ears just slightly. “Do you know who?”

“You think just ‘cause I work here means I know who fucking died? Do you think I give that much of a shit to memorize every sad demon's name in this city?” Husk sneered, his arms crossed as he glared up at the taller male. Then, he sighed. “It was Cherri Bomb. Angel’s best friend or something. We don’t know how the fuck she died, but she did. We were in the backroom… doing shit… when we hearda bang outside.”

Angel sniffed at Husk’s words, as if it hit a nerve to remember the incident again. “We came out and saw her slumped on the bar counter, with a bullet wound in her head.” He finished, his four arms hung miserably at his sides, his figure slumped in defeat. “We were only there for a moment.” 

Alastor clasped his hands together, his ears perked up slightly with interest. Cherri Bomb was one of the newer demons that had moved into the city. She usually wore very short outfits, and would go out with Angel Dust and cause trouble. Especially for Sir Pentious. Cherri Bomb was a popular figure, being on the news constantly for her shenanigans. But with the knowledge of her being killed made Alastor’s tail twitch in excitement. Finally, a non boring case to handle. Thanking the two, Alastor quickly rushed inside. 

Carefully moving the police tape down, he stepped into the building. 

The Hazbin Bar seemed fine. There was little out of the ordinary. There was police tape almost everywhere, though, around the bar counter and a window just near the entrance. There were no bar stools knocked over anywhere, so Alastor could tell there was no struggle. Taking a closer look, he noticed the glass was shattered, shards laying on the ground with large cracks in the window- all surrounding a single hole in the center. His gaze followed the hole to the bar counter, and he saw her. 

Cherri Bomb.

Sumped on the counter, she laid with her head resting on it, eye out stretched as if shocked. In the center of her forehead was a bloody, single bullet wound. There was blood pooling around her head, mouth opened just slightly and bleeding as well. Alastor walked closer to the body, his eyes narrowed just slightly. As he approached, he was hit with the sharp metallic smell of blood and flesh, and it was beautiful. Alastor’s hand moved onto the counter, picking up a small shot glass. It was filled with booze, as if it were untouched, and peering over the edge was a broken bottle that held the liquid inside- now shattered with booze all over the floor. 

Turning his attention back to the body, he set the glass drink down carefully and leaned closer. The bullet wound was fresh, obviously recently made. Her single eye stayed unmoving, hot pink dulled and lifeless. Alastor could still feel the body heat, though it was dying down now as the cold settled in. He sighed under his breath, and straightened - just as a stool was suddenly knocked over. It clattered onto the ground, making Alastor look up sharply. 

The bar was silent. 

The single stool laid just nearby. It was near the darkened part of the bar, where the red and blue lights could not touch. It was pitch black. Alastor felt his heart rate quicken, not out of fear but excitement. His hand slowly reached for the gun that hung at his waist, watching the darkness. There was a glint, as if something had reflected the light, being raised towards Alastor’s direction, a small click as it readied…- 

Suddenly, hands grabbed his sides. 

Alastor jumped, turning sharply and pointing the gun at the demon behind him. There was a sharp laugh, and hands raised defensively as the demon stepped back. “Jumpy, little deer boy?” The demon sneered. “This is police work. Go back outside.”

“I am an officer.” Alastor hissed through clenched teeth, glancing back briefly into the darkness. Whatever was out there was gone now, which ticked Alastor off. Turning back, he looked up and down at the demon who interrupted him. 

The demon was a lot more taller, with gray skin and sharp light green teeth. His dark greenish-gray hair was pulled back slickly, and his eyes were a red-green color. The male wore a fancy police outfit, which was a green with an ascot and long coat. He appeared as a General rather than an officer. Alastor knew who this man was. Seviathan von Eldritch. This man is from the Eldritch city, just nearby Hazbin City. 

The Eldritch city is much more popular than Hazbin. It’s a well established city, with large towers and many stores. It’s rich, and can afford a lot of nice things. The Eldritch City was founded by the first von Eldritch, and was passed down to the generations. The mayor is now Helsa von Eldritch. The demoness is a tall gray skinned girl, with some of her hair covering her eye. Her white and gray hair looked like it was done by a lawn mower. She had a hot pink button up, with a green fox like scarf wrapped around her neck. Her black skirt always dragged on the ground, and her heels were the annoyingly loud ones. 

The Eldritch and Hazbin never got along.

The two mayors always butted heads with each other, making a competition about everything. Hazbin had hosted a parade, but The Eldritch made one bigger and better. The Eldritch had a library built, Hazbin made one bigger and better. Charlie and Helsa were always down each others throats, always wanting their town better than the others in some way. It was entertaining to watch the two go at it, but it does get repetitive and boring to Alastor. However, Charlie usually brings Alastor into it somehow. 

Seviathan looked smug, as if he was proud that he startled Alastor. “Are you now? Thought you would have quit because someone hurt poor baby deer’s feelings.” Seviathan teased, bending over just slightly to meet Alastor’s height as he spoke. Alastor kept his smile, though his eyes narrowed.

“Not very professional to scare an associate, especially when he has a gun.” Alastor replied, rolling his eyes at the taller male’s words before turning back to the dead body. 

“Oh, right, because you are clearly up my league and deserve my respect.” Seviathan scoffed, though his own cocky smile never faded. He walked over to the body, poking it with his finger, before turning to Alastor. “She’s dead.” 

“I haven’t noticed.” Alastor was going to lose his eyes if he kept rolling them.  _ Who does this man think he is? _ Alastor had followed the other officer up to the body, inspecting it closely. “The ambulance is going to take it soon. Can you take you and your stupidity elsewhere? I don’t want to get distracted.” 

“You were having a staredown with a bar chair.” Seviathan smirked, before taking out his phone and taking a picture of the body. “I’m a real cop unlike you. While you investigate who hurt that poor wittwe stoow, I’m going to solve this murder case.” Waving his phone at Alastor, the other officer then left. Alastor clenched his jaw, his arms folded behind his back. Never did he feel so defensive about his job. 

\--

“I’m sorry, but who the fuck Helsa thinks she is? Trotting into my city and being like ‘Oh, I’m gunna solve a murder owo’- Get a life and stay out of my town! I have a functioning officer, go take that… playboy and go make out with each other!” Charlie spluttered as she paced back and forth, her hands digging into her hair as she did so and tugging at it. 

Vaggie was sitting on a couch just nearby, her hands clasped together as she watched with a frown. “Charlie, take a few deep breaths. Helsa and Seviathan are siblings.” She replied, giving Alastor an apologetic look. 

It was the next day, and Alastor was called into Charlie’s office to discuss details and what he planned to do next. The office is a small place, but not plain and simple like his own. Charlie had childish drawings hanging up around the place, with a large rainbow banner dangling from the wall behind her desk. Her desk was a mess, paperwork scattered with a mug of coffee sitting on her desk, with a rainbow happy face and caption ‘Inside of everyone is a Rainbow’. There was a TV nearby, and a phone on her desk. There was an oldish computer as well. Two couches were perpendicular from each other, pushed against the side of the wall, with a fishtank on one side of the wall and a grandfather clock on the other. 

His attention shifted from the room to Charlie as she spoke. 

“I don’t care! They can both kiss my ass! Except Seviathan, I’m sure he’ll like that. Al, you didn’t let him push you around right?” 

“Of course not. He was merely entertainment, a fool which I have no concern for!” Alastor offered a laugh, placing a hand on his chest and shaking his head. The deer demon found no interest at all in Seviathan. The man is all class but no show, so Alastor thought little of him. Seviathan had dated Charlie before she met Vaggie. Alastor was never interested in Charlie’s personal relationships, but he has heard rumors that the man is just unbearable. 

He had also heard that Seviathan is a creep. 

Pushing that thought aside, he narrowed his eyes as he listened to Charlie. “This murder case is going to bring attraction to Hazbin. People are going to wonder what the hell happened. We obviously need a funeral for Cherri, but we also need that bar opened as soon as possible!” Charlie explained, walking over to her desk and filing things out. She was fishing for a folder, Alastor assumed. While Alastor had no care for the dead body, he still had to do the job properly. However, Vaggie beat him in the response, obviously concerned.

“Charlie, dear, the bar is the place where the murder was committed. We can’t just open the place up just like that! We need to let the police do their work there. Besides, Husk and Angel just witnessed a murder. I don’t think they should work with that stress and thought still fresh in their minds.” Vaggie replied, frowning deeply at her girlfriend.

Charlie sighed and sat down with an ‘omph’. “You’re right, you’re right… But Al can’t do it alone. Nor do we want Helsa getting in the way of our town…” She tapped her finger against the desk before snapping, her grin returning quickly. “Oh! How. about. We contact. Stolas.” 

“Hold on, you want to get the FBI involved?” Vaggie stood up, and Alastor’s ears perked with interest. “Charlie, we can’t just phone the FBI like that. They have bigger cases to attend to.” 

“Come on, Vaggie. I’m Lucifer’s daughter! Can’t we take that into… I don’t know, advantage? Besides, getting the FBI involved would get us an extra point! We can solve this case faster and we’ll shove it right down Helsa’s dick-worn throat!” Charlie was now rocking back and forth, before doing a spin around in her chair. 

Vaggie glanced at Alastor, her frown deepening. “I’m sure Alastor doesn’t need help. He’s been very efficient in the past.” She said hesitantly, only to be shut down. 

“Well, Alastor’s never solved a murder case. We need all the help we can get, and besides! Dad won’t mind us borrowing the FBI for like, a couple weeks or something. I trust Al and whoever’s handling this would be quick and do it greatly! It’ll be awesome!” Charlie stood up and clapped. As the mayor did a little cocky dance, beginning to sing a song, Vaggie gave Alastor a look that told him to ‘leave’ and tried to stop Charlie from singing. 

Alastor walked out, shutting the door behind him as he did so. Charlie was interesting, but Alastor had to shove that thought to the side. He has a murder case to solve, whatever he liked it or not.


End file.
